


whetting your appetite

by awkwardspaceturtle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lollipops, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: Natasha has a lollipop; Steve has eyes and fully functioning genetalia.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	whetting your appetite

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a need for lollipops and a bit of playful seduction. romanogers fits the bill so well and i had to write this one down. couldn't write an entire plot around it, so serving it as a bit-sized drabble, as candies usually are <3

When she’s not deliberately hiding her presence, Natasha can definitely hold even an entire stadium’s complete and dedicated attention.

It must be the way she carries herself; elegant as pale moonlight yet as firm and steady as the glowing rock of the moon itself. Everything about her was fluid and spontaneous and so effortlessly sensual in ways that would make a prepubescent Catholic school boy blush. More often than not, Steve finds it in the way she spoke -- languid and teasing like spun sugar when she’s playful; and in her quiet moments that she rarely shares with just anyone, low and world-weary like a lonely thousand-year old willow tree at the edge of the earth. The dichotomy of her is mesmerizing to behold.

Steve contemplates this as he tries his best yet fails at being discreet in his observance of her; it wasn’t so much that he lacked the skill for stealth and cunning that spies like Natasha are trained for -- she was simply just so damn good at spotting those which would often go unnoticed.

They are sat at both edges of a sofa in the lounge -- Steve in his tight grey shirt and checkered pajamas reading, or trying to read, the latest mission’s intel report -- and sitting a polite distance from him, Natasha in her cozy knitted sweater hanging loose off one shoulder reading a Russian novel. It would’ve been a normal lazy Saturday morning. Maybe it should be, and Steve is the only one internally overreacting.

Because damn, how could he not, when Natasha is idly sucking on a lollipop.

The words, curiously like Greek to him, swim in lethargic patterns on the page as his eyes turn their concentration away and lock onto her moist full lips. She has a talent for making mundane things look… well, interesting.

The way she purses her lips on the hard rounded candy must be a type of sexual misconduct. Her tongue gingerly pokes out from puckered petals and she licks, almost reverently, around the curve of the lollipop. Steve is almost too entranced by how flexible every part of her body is, and the way her tongue curls around the candy doesn’t help dissipate the dizzying haze his mind is in. Unperturbed by his inner ordeal, Natasha rolls the lollipop around before pushing it back into her mouth, the sticky moist pink sphere disappearing ever so slowly inside her. When she pulls it out, a thin thread of saliva follows, glistening like sweet nectar.

Steve swallows dryly.

She’s hardly snacking; she’s generously giving a show.

He knows that his futile attempt of a cover is blown (if the cliche method of hiding behind a reading article can still be counted for effort) when he catches a slight quirk of the edges of her lips. It was faint, a clandestine message meant only for someone who was watching. A message that meant she is also watching back.

An invitation, even.

_Shit._

He feels his cock stir, and the early rising of a protest against the fabric of his pajamas.

He feels his face catch the heat of the midday sun. It’s not even 11AM.

Awkwardly, he unfolds his legs on the sofa (strategically placing the documents over the tent pitching on his crotch, of course), and with one final attempt at feigning normalcy, he clears his throat and makes a civilized and controlled beeline for his quarters.

Natasha doesn’t utter a sound, but he’s pretty sure she’s had her fill of amusement for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to check my other [ romanogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/works?fandom_id=414093) fics if you enjoyed this tiny piece xx
> 
> kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
